Fences
by Randomperson121212
Summary: Based on the song "Fences" by Paramore. Bella winds up in a mental rehabilitation facility becuase of her little obsesion with vampires. For edwards-gurl123's Ultimate Song Story Challenge One-shot


**Title: Fences**

**Summary: Based on the song "Fences" by Paramore. Bella winds up in a mental rehabilitation facility becuase of her little obsesion with vampires. (For edwards-gurl123's Ultimate Song Story Challenge)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**THIS IS FOR _edwards-gurl123_'s _The ultimate song story challenge_!**

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I told Edward that I wanted him to turn me into a vampire. I wanted to be like him, with all of his vampire abilities. It was hard to tell him that, because I was afraid he would be angry at me, but it seemed like he just read my mind. Even though he can't, of course, because I have the power to put up a mind block. It makes me feel super special. But he can read everyone else's mind. Anyways, he told me no, but I think he will come around some time. Also, I think Charlie's new haircut looks stupid._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan _

Bella finished up writing, and then hid her diary under her pillow. She went downstairs, put on her jacket, and left to go to Edwards house.

Ten minutes later, Charlie came into Bella's room. He felt like doing something nice, so he was going to wash her sheets. He picked up the pillow to get the pillow case, and found a book. As usually, snoopy old Charlie opened it up and read it. He found an entry for today. When he read it, he almost dropped the book. Was she crazy? He frowned when he read the last part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of days, Charlie decided to check Bella into a mental rehabilitation facility. This wasn't like her, and he was worried. Surely Renee would want him to do this.

"Bella," he knocked on her door.

"Yeah," she asked, looking slightly bored.

"Uh, um…" he hadn't planned on what to say.

"What?"

"Uh… I'm taking you out to dinner. Come on."

She looked at him questioningly. In the end she went with him. She was confused when he passed the restaurant. She was suspicious when he turned down a road she had never seen before. And she was absolutely freaking out by the time Charlie had pulled up in front of the building.

"What? Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Bella, I read your diary."

"You what?!"

"Bella, vampires do not exist. Don't worry, these people will help you."

It took three people to drag Bella into the building. They put her into a room with another person. The girl was about her age, maybe a couple of years older. She was sitting in a dark corner of the room.

"Uh, hi," Bella greeted her tentatively, "I'm Bella."

"My name," said the girl, taking a dramatic pause, "is Dark Shadow."

She sniffed the air, and then said coldly, "You're a human, aren't you."

"Uh, yeah. Aren't you?"

"I… am a _vampire_," said Dark Shadow, glaring at her.

Dark Shadow had bright red eyes, probably from colored contacts, and powdery white skin. She was wearing a dark hood, and had a vial of red liquid hanging around her neck. She sat back down, took out a nail file, and attempted to sharpen her teeth.

Bella did not sleep well that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edward got to school, he was surprised to see that Bella was not there. She rarely missed school. He decided to see what some of the kids were thinking.

_I heard Bella got put into the wacky shack._

_Vampires? Come on!_

_She's crazy!_

_That anti chaffing cream is working out great!_

He frowned. Did they seriously put Bella into one of those places? How did they find out? He had to help her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what is this a picture of," the therapist asked Bella, holding up an illustration from _Dracula_.

"It's a vampire," Bella answered, rubbing the dark circles under her eyes.

"No," shouted the therapist, shocking her with a small object, "vampires do not exist!"

"Ow! But that's an picture from _Dracula_, of course it's a vampire!

He shocked her again. "Rid your mind of that nonsense!"

Bella grabbed the shocker from his hand and zapped his arm. "Cut it out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easy for Edward to cut class, but not as easy to get to Bella.

"I'm sorry," said the lady at the front desk, "Bella Swan cannot have any visitors right now."

Edward ended up crawling through the vents of the facility, trying to find Bella's room. He got to one part, and could smell her scent. He jumped down into the room.

"Bella," he asking, looking at some strange girl.

"I'm Dark Shadow," she said, obviously not surprised to see him, "Bella's over there."

He found her sitting on her bed.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I have come to break you out of this place."

And so they escaped, and Bella burned her diary. The end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't make fun of me, people. At least I tried. :P**

**Please review! Or else Dark Shadow will come for you! D:**


End file.
